Les matins restaient toujours les mêmes
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Dans ses rêves, il montait sur un navire immense et naviguait sous la mer, et il se plaçait aux côtés de William Turner à la proue du Hollandais Volant." Will/Stephen et Will/Sparrow et Aubrey/Maturin OS


**Note de l'auteur : **_Vous savez ces textes, dont on ne sait pas comment ils ont pu devenir ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Celui-ci en est un. C'est un Will/Stephen et un Will/Jack Sparrow et un Stephen/Jack Aubrey (je devrais vraiment arrêter d'écrire ce genre de trucs ...)_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi, ni Pirates des Caraïbes, ni Master and Commander._

* * *

**Les matins restaient toujours les mêmes :**

-Vous ne croyez pas aux histoires de fantômes, Docteur ? Vous ne croyez pas aux histoires de Capitaines immortels ? Vous ne croyez pas au Black Pearl, au Hollandais Volant ? Vous devriez.

Il avait une voix sèche et pleine de venin. Il semblait tellement vieux et lassé de vivre, et en même temps, Stephen avant rarement vu jeune homme aussi séduisant.

Mais il y avait quelque chose …

-Cela fait bien longtemps, Monsieur, qu'on ne parle plus de navire aux voiles noires. Ou de Davy Jones.

Un rire sans joie.

-Davy Jones est mort.

Stephen lui toucha le front. Il ne se dégagea pas.

Il était venu, avait demandé à ce qu'on l'examine, sans autre explication.

Il n'avait pas de fièvre.

-Suis-je fou, Docteur ?

Fou ? Peut-être bien. Fatigué, surtout.

Il s'était mis à parler, alors que Stephen l'examinait. Il racontait des histoires de pirates. A bien y réfléchir, il ressemblait à un pirate. Mais peu étaient ceux qui osaient défier les flottes royales, à présent.

Fatigué de vivre. Mais en bonne santé. Fou, peut-être un peu. Mais pas tant que ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas fou.

-Dommage, je préfèrerais.

Alors il se leva. Mit sa veste. Son chapeau.

-Il se fait tard, dit-il d'une voix polie que Stephen ne lui connaissait pas. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je n'en ai jamais beaucoup.

Il salua.

-Merci Docteur.

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur.

-Capitaine. Capitaine William Turner.

Et avant qu'il eût pu lui demander quel navire il dirigeait, Stephen vit le jeune homme passer la porte. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, il ne vit personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se servait un verre à l'étage, il aperçut au loin une barque s'éloigner du rivage. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Il dormait lorsque le rayon vert illumina le ciel. Peu de temps après, son ami Jack Aubrey lui donna tellement de travail qu'il oublia le Capitaine William Turner.

**OOO**

La bataille avait été difficile et éprouvante. Le navire ennemi avait été coulé. Il n'y avait pas de survivant.

Sur la Surprise, Stephen, après s'être battu pendant l'attaque, avait passé des heures à opérer des matelots blessés. Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit et que l'équipage prenait un repos bien mérité, le Docteur observait le ciel, sur le pont. Une brume épaisse venait de l'arrière, de l'endroit où la Surprise avait laissé sa victime. Bientôt, le navire fut englouti par le brouillard.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui de la Surprise qui glissait sur l'eau. Stephen s'approcha du bord, et resta là, à scruter la brume. Il regardait vers l'arrière quand il la vit.

Une ombre, immense et floue, qui marchait sur la Surprise. Elle semblait se rapprocher de seconde en seconde. On pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau frappant la coque de ce qui semblait être un navire.

Stephen se tourna brusquement vers la vigie et cria :

-Navire en vue !

Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme en haut du mât, mais une voix paniquée lui fit bientôt écho :

-Navire en vue ! Navire en vue ! Derrière nous !

Une cloche sonna, et en quelques secondes, le pont se remplit de matelots bien réveillés. Jack se rapprocha et interrogea la vigie.

-C'est le Doc' qui a vu le navire. Je l'avais pas vu. Le bougre est caché dans le brouillard.

Le Capitaine jeta un regard surpris à son ami et brandit sa lunette. Il jura.

-Nous sommes à portée de tir et ils ne font rien.

Le navire inconnu, derrière, se décala, gagnant toujours sur la Surprise. Bouche bée, l'équipage le regardait doucement dépasser leur navire. Jack était vraiment tendu.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Stephen descendit dans la cale du navire et regarda par une des ouvertures à canon. Sur le pont, il était presque impossible de voir l'autre bâtiment. On ne voyait qu'une masse informe. Ici, plus près de l'eau, la vision était meilleure.

Il y eut un bruit étrange, et il sembla à Stephen que la proue du navire inconnu _coulait. _Elle paraissait plonger dans l'eau, de façon oblique. Dans les dernières secondes, avant que le navire ne disparut complètement, Stephen put lire sur la coque : _Hollandais Volant._

En haut, on cria : « il a disparu ! ».

Il pensa au Capitaine William Turner, qui lui avait parlé du Hollandais Volant, et de Davy Jones qui selon lui était mort.

Lorsqu'il remonta sur le pont et rejoignit Jack qui fixait l'horizon, les sourcils froncés, il ne dit rien.

**OOO**

Ils étaient à terre, en plein ravitaillement. D'autres marins se baladaient sur le port. Stephen marchait avec Jack le long des quais. Un homme, le manteau remonté et la tête baissée, marchait rapidement, et, en voulant dépasser Jack, le bouscula. D'une poigne de fer, le Capitaine mit une halte à la course de l'inconnu.

-Où vas-tu comme ça, marin, sans saluer un Capitaine ?

L'homme leva à peine là tête. Il observa rapidement Jack, et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

-Je suis en commission pour mon Capitaine, Monsieur.

-Et qui est-il, ce Capitaine ? Découvre-toi et présente toi, marin.

Avec un soupir résigné, l'homme enleva son couvre-chef. Stephen, à côté de Jack, écarquilla les yeux. Il lui semblait le connaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver où il avait bien pu le rencontrer.

-Je suis Bill le Bottier, Capitaine, et je suis sous les ordres du Capitaine Turner.

-Et où est-il, ce Capitaine ? N'apprend-il pas la politesse à ses matelots ?

Stephen s'approcha un peu plus. Il pouvait parier que ce Bill n'était pas seulement un marin. Il avait un air bien trop familier, il ressemblait bien trop au Capitaine William Turner. Il posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Jack et déclara :

-Paix, mon ami. Je suis sur que ce monsieur n'a pas voulu vous offenser. Je suis sûr que le Capitaine Turner sait tenir son bateau.

-Navire, répliquèrent les deux hommes en même temps, de façon presque mécanique.

-Navire, certes. Jack, mon cher, laissez donc ce pauvre homme vaquer à ses occupations.

-J'aimerais tout de même le rencontrer, ce Capitaine.

Stephen était d'accord sur ce point, mais le Bottier ne cessait pas de regarder par dessus son épaule.

-Nous n'en avons pas le temps, répondit donc le Docteur. Vous avez rendez-vous, rappelez-vous.

A contre-coeur, Jack acquiesça. Bill se recoiffa, et, après quelques mots encore au sujet de la bousculade, Jack s'éloigna de quelques pas. Stephen, avant de le suivre, se pencha vers Bill et murmura :

-Passez le bonjour au Capitaine William Turner de la part du Docteur Maturin.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et rejoignit Jack, qui lui lança un regard surpris. Il déclara simplement :

-J'ai déjà croisé le Capitaine Turner.

Et avant que son ami ne pût lui poser des questions, il avança à grandes enjambées.

Un peu plus tard, un garde de la ville les salua et les avertit :

-Faites attention, Messieurs. Des pirates se baladent dans le port. Aucun navire n'est en vue, néanmoins.

**OOO**

Il ne revit le Capitaine Turner que deux ans plus tard. Stephen avait minci, mis quelques cheveux blancs. Il suivait toujours Jack dans ses aventures.

Il était au port, en pleine nuit quand il revit Bill le Bottier dans un bar. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre – Jack n'était pas là, il était seul, se sentait seul. Il n'hésita pas. Ils montèrent dans une barque, avec un peu trop de discrétion, et la main de Stephen trouva involontairement sa ceinture, à laquelle pendait une épée.

La barque contourna une île, et là, se dressait, au milieu de l'eau calme, le navire qu'il avait vu des années plus tôt, ce navire qui avait disparu sous les flots en quelques secondes. On le fit monter sur le pont, et on le mena jusqu'à la cabine du Capitaine.

Il n'était pas un expert quand il s'agissait des navires, mais il aurait aimé qu'il fît jour. Tout dans ce bâtiment semblait imposant, impressionnant. Aucun matelot n'était en vue – ceux qui l'avaient fait monter semblaient s'être évaporés. Seul Bill marchait devant lui, claudicant légèrement. Il le quitta devant les quartiers du Capitaine.

Dos à lui, le Capitaine William Turner observait l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de lui, lentement.

-Prenez donc un verre, docteur.

Turner fit un geste et le docteur vit qu'il avait un verre dans chaque main. Stephen se saisit de l'un des deux et se mit dans la même position que le Capitaine.

-Vous le suivriez jusqu'au bout du monde, pas vrai ?

Stephen ne comprit pas.

-Pardon ?

-Votre Jack.

Il garda les yeux fixés dehors. Voilà une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler. Jack … Voilà une chose qui évoquait trop de souvenirs, qui réveillait en lui …

-Oui.

Turner sourit.

-J'ai eu mon propre Jack, il fut un temps.

Stephen se tourna légèrement vers lui et vit ses yeux se voiler de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin de définir.

-Jack Sparrow, il s'appelait. Un homme bien, au fond. Et je l'ai suivi – jusqu'au bout du monde et même au delà.

Il but son verre en entier.

-Regardez où cela m'a mené, rit-il.

Un silence.

-Vous n'avez pas ausculté mon cœur quand je suis venu vous voir, fit remarquer Turner.

Vraiment ? Il avait pourtant le souvenir de …

-Ne cherchez pas, docteur, vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, brusquement, et de son propre accord, la main de Stephen se posa sur la chemise du Capitaine, à la place du cœur. Il ne remarqua rien.

Rien.

Il retira sa main plus vite que s'il s'était brûlé.

-Voyez où ça m'a mené, de suivre mon Jack jusqu'au bout du monde, Docteur.

Et il le regardait avec des yeux tellement pleins de tout que Stephen détourna les yeux.

-Et lui, où est-il ?

Turner haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda le docteur.

-Pourquoi pas ?

**OOO**

Plus tard, entre deux aventures, Stephen se renseigna. Il alla dans des lieux qu'il n'aurait normalement visités, parla à des gens fascinants. Quand il posait des questions sur Jack Sparrow et William Turner, ces gens parlaient d'une histoire d'amour, de William qui partait sauver sa promise, de son amour sans égal pour elle. Ils parlaient d'un homme candide, souriant, courageux, heureux. Ils parlaient de choses que Stephen n'avait pas vu, chez Turner.

Puis des années passèrent et Jack prit de l'embonpoint, et des cheveux gris, et Stephen était un peu fatigué. Ils étaient au port – comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas. Il était sur le pont et observait le quai fourmillant. Ses yeux se déplacèrent jusqu'à un homme appuyé contre un baril.

William Turner était le même que dans son souvenir. Mine de rien, il le rejoignit et Turner demanda :

-Vous croyez aux histoires de fantômes, maintenant ?

-Je crois que oui.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, et la voix forte de Jack Aubrey retentit bientôt derrière eux. Jack se plaça à côté de Stephen, et celui-ci se sentit obligé de présenter William à Jack. Il ne mentionna pas son titre de Capitaine, par contre. Il ne voulait pas que Jack sût que William était Capitaine, et commençât à lui poser des questions sur son bâtiment. Il se demanda un instant si Jack se rappelait de ce matelot qui l'avait bousculé dans un port sans nom et lui avait dit être au service du Capitaine William Turner, mais visiblement, Jack ne se rappelait pas.

Par contre, Jack ne quitta pas Stephen jusqu'à ce que William, d'un signe de tête, prît congé – la rencontre avait du durer deux minutes. Jack murmura qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il crut qu'il ne reverrait pas William Turner, mais il le vit dans une barque, prêt à partir. Il ne put s'empêcher de courir jusqu'à lui. Il était toujours sur le quai, et William semblait petit, dans sa barque au niveau de l'eau. Le Capitaine ne remit pas pied à terre et ils restèrent face à face, comme cela – ils restaient souvent face à face.

-A dans dix ans, docteur.

Stephen attrapa son épaule, et le regarda longuement. Turner tendit la main, et Stephen la serra.

-Peut-être avant, Capitaine.

Les yeux de Turner se voilèrent.

-Je n'espère pas.

Et il se détourna, et s'assit dans la barque. Stephen resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'un navire apparût soudainement un peu plus loin et que Turner montât sur le Hollandais Volant. Il attendit jusqu'à voir l'éclair vert qui marquait le passage dans l'autre monde, puis il rejoignit Jack.

**OOO**

Il dut partir en catastrophe, deux ou trois ans après le départ de William. Une jeune femme vivait un accouchement difficile et le médecin attitré de la petite ville était dépassé par une épidémie de grippe. Quand il revint, deux jours plus tard – le temps d'être sûr et certain que la jeune femme survivrait, et la mettre d'aplomb, et surveiller l'état du nouveau-né – Sophie, la femme de Jack, lui expliqua qu'un homme nommé Bill était passé pour le voir.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il fit le lien entre Bill et Bill le Bottier. En pleine nuit, il se réveilla en se disant qu'il avait manqué William Turner.

**OOO**

Il ne l'avait pas vu de dix ans. Il ne l'oublia pas, mais peu à peu son souvenir s'estompa, et il cessa d'y penser le jour où il pensa que William Turner l'avait oublié. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné : il n'était que Stephen Maturin. William Turner semblait jeune, était beau. Et probablement aux côtés de Jack Sparrow.

Impossible de savoir si cet homme était vivant ou mort. De temps en temps, la rumeur dans le port disait qu'on avait vu un navire aux voiles noires dans telle ou telle mer. A la tombée de la nuit, on racontait qu'il était possible de voir, à l'horizon, le Black Pearl voguer aux côtés du Hollandais Volant. Stephen n'avait jamais vu cela de ses propres yeux.

La vie l'avait rattrapé. Il était vieux, maintenant. Il était vieux et William Turner ne vint pas.

**OOO**

La suite n'était plus qu'une masse de souvenirs plus ou moins flous qui se baladaient dans sa mémoire. Il y eut des batailles et des jours paisibles avec Jack et sa femme. La sensation de l'adrénaline et celle de manque qui ne disparaissait jamais, quand Jack ne le regardait pas. Mais ces sensations, doucement, devenaient plus fades. Il était à chaque fois surpris de voir que le regret qu'il ressentait en observant l'horizon ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il se refusait à penser que c'était en lien avec William Turner.

Un matin, Jack était mort. Le lendemain, ils l'enterrèrent. Et Stephen comprit. _J'ai eu mon propre Jack, il fut un temps. _

Dans ses rêves, il montait sur un navire immense et naviguait sous la mer, il voyait Jack et l'autre Jack – un homme aussi beau que William, fascinant, parce qu'il fallait bien être cela pour posséder quelqu'un comme William Turner – et il se plaçait aux côtés de William Turner à la proue du Hollandais Volant. Mais les matins restaient toujours les mêmes.


End file.
